American Dragon: Joy Long
by Hpfreak94
Summary: YAY! The sequel to ‘Daddy’! This story’s about a 14yearold Joy and her life as the Amdrag! Complete! Yes, COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**American Dragon: Joy Long**

**A/N:/Summary: YAY! The sequel to 'Daddy'! This story's about a 14-year-old Joy and her life as the Am-drag!**

Story: Joy Long skateboarded to school. "YO! LONG, WAIT UP!!!!!" Yelled a voice from behind. She turned around to see a brown haired boy followed by a black haired goth girl and a strawberry blond girl. The boy was Danny Hunter. The goth Cindy Oracle-Smith and strawberry blond Mindy Oracle-Robinson.

"Hey, Guys! Wuzzup?" asked Joy.

"Nada much." Answered Cindy uncaringly.

"The sky! And the clouds and the sun and that bird and …." Listed Mindy.

"WE GET IT! DAMN!"

You see, they may all be best friends but they were all opposes! Joy was the American Dragon, and loved music and many other things. You could call her a girly-girly at times, if you wanted your ass kicked! She was more of a tom-boy, though would wear pink or a skirt from time to time. Danny was Huntsboy, aka he should be slaying Joy, not hanging with her. He was considered a bad-boy, though his friends knew he had a big heart. Cindy was the darkest in the group, being the oracle that saw the good stuff. Mindy was the perkiest, being the oracle that saw the bad stuff. Now you see; Protector, hunter and protected/prey all best buds, weird, right?

"We'd better get to school, Rotwood's gonna have a heart-attack if we're late again! Not that'll be a bad thing!" laughed Joy.

"Err! Can't we skip 1st period? C'mon Jay! Please! Pretty please with candy on top! I'll be your best friend!" joked Danny.

"Well, Dan, if you wanna skip…. I'll race you to the park!" and toke off. "DUDES COVER FOR US!"

"Cover for me too, Mindy!" yelled Cindy following her friends. Mindy _never_ cuts class.

"They'll never learn, well it's only Rotwood." She muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------Park---------------------------------------------------------------

Joy and Danny were racing on the sidewalk that went straight though central park (there really is!). "Hey, Dan, d'you eat breakfast this morning? 'Cuz you 'bout to get a helping of my dust!"

"In your dreams, Dragon-Girl!"

"Joylyn Sabrina Long!" yelled a very ticked voice from behind them. They turned around to see Joy's dad.

"Hi, Dad! Wuzzup?"

"Yeah Mr. L" mumble Danny and Cindy.

"Why aren't you 3 in school?" Jake asked.

"We were gonna go back in time for 2nd period!" explained Joy.

"And why were you skipping 1st, Joylyn?"

"'Cuz 1st period is Rotwood! And why even go to that class if 1: he's wrong, 2: I think we get enough of Magical Creatures after school."

"Mr. Long, this was all my Idea, don't blame Joy!" informed Danny. The girls looked at him as did Jake. He could see Danny was putting his neck in the loop to keep his daughter out of trouble.

"Ok, I will not tell any of your parents. Just, only skip Rotwood, I had him and that class sucks." declared Jake. "And Joy, don't tell you mom 'bout this, or we're both dead."

"Don't worry, I'd never tell mom I skipped class. I wouldn't see day light till I was 18! Am-drag or no Am-drag!"

"Well, you 3 better hurry, 2nd period starts in 15 minutes!"

"Bye Dad!"

"See ya, Mr. L!"

-------------------------------------------------------Later----------------------------------------------

"See ya Guys!" Danny and Joy yelled after the oracle cousins.

"You wanna come with to pick up Stormy?" Joy asked.

"Sure, Jay-bird." Answered Danny. He only called her Jay-bird when no one was around. Then he laughed "Hey, did you see Moron's face?!?"

"Yeah!" She laughed as well thinking back to earlier that day.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Joy walked to her locker. She opened it and grabbed her books. She shut her locker to reviled Brandon Morton. "Hey, Hott-stuff, you wanna go out with the Brandster?" he asked.

"How 'bout this? I don't and _don't_ say I did!" Offered the ticked of Joy. '_I'm not in the mood for Moron today!'_

"Oh, c'mon, Joy-ish ya want to!"

"I'd rather spend all day in Rotwood's class!" She declared then added "With out a comic or earplugs!"

"Oh, c'mon baby…" But he was cut off by Joy slapping him. Moron looked like she, well slapped him! His mouth was wide open and his eyes widen in shock.

"Now, take a hint! I. Do. Not. Like. YOU!" yelled Joy and stomped off to join Danny and the oracle cousin.

**------------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------**

"If I ever see anything half as funny, I'll be amazed!" declared Danny, still laughing as they reach the elementary school.

"What's so funny, Danny?" asked Storm, who was sitting on the steps of the school.

"Just this guy at school's face when Joy slapped him, Stormy." Explained Danny.

"Hello, Danny, Sissy." Sighed Storm.

"Ok, Stormy lets go! Grab your seeing-stick." Ordered Joy holding out her hand. You see, Storm is blind. The reason is because she was born premature and her eyesight wasn't fully developed. But Storm is no different from her siblings, only she a higher sense of touch and hearing. Stormy's hair is black, going blond at the tips and her eyes are a glazed over blue, looking like storm clouds this is were she gets her name.

Danny and Joy put their skateboards in their backpacks and the 3 left for Loashi's, Joy and storm's great-grandfather, shop.

**A/N: Ssssoooo? How's the sequel!?!?!? C'mon, I toke the time to write one, so you take the time to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**HI! JUST READ!**

Story: The 3 reached Loashi's shop. "Bye, Guys! See ya tomorrow!" said Danny, skateboarding off.

"Sissy, why are you always with Huntsboy?" asked Storm innocently.

"Storm, sweet, innocent, Storm, it's….it's hard to explain." Joy answered looking down at her sister. "He's my best friend, my worst enemy, and the love of my life, all in one."

"You love who, Joy?" asked Jake.

"No one, Dad!"

"Storm, who was Joy talking about?" questioned Jake.

"Danny Hunter."

"I'll get you, Storm!"

"Danny, huh? And way, Joy, would you not wanna tell me this?" asked Jake.

"'Cuz you woulda told mom!" muttered Joy, starting to walk upstairs to the roof.

"Now, why would I do that? I'm not gonna tell Rose, Just 'cuz you've gotta sit though my high school reunion this weekend." Explained Jake.

"I thought you didn't wanna go?" asked Joy.

"Trixie's making me. She threatened to drag Spud and I down there by the ears."

"Why do we gotta go?" She asked.

"You don't have to if you can find somewhere to stay. Who are you calling?"

"Auntie Darcy."

"Daddy's not gonna let you stay in Australia." Reminded Storm.

"I can hope!" Joy exclaimed.

"Storm's right, Joy."

"Err, let's just start training! Dragon Up!" Yelled Joy, turning into a red dragon with a white stomach and blue spikes going down her back. Storm did the same and turned into a black, pink and white dragon.

"Ok, Joy," said Jake with an evil smirk. _'Oh no! Old school training for cutting class!'_ "Help me with your brother."

'_Damn I got off easy!'_

"Ha-ha! You gotta help me big sis!" laughed Dragon Robby, Joy's little bother. Robby's dragon and human form's were Identical to Jake's.

"Shut it, dorkette!" ordered Joy, holding a fist to her bother's face.

"Teen Weirdo!"

"Dweeb!"

"Annoyance!"

"Hunts-Lover!"

"Brat-case!"

"Ok! You 2! Stop it or I'll tell your Mom!" ordered Jake (A/N Everyone's scared of Rose! LOL!) Joy and Robby eminently

Shut it.

"Yes sir, Dad, sir!"

"Mission briefing, cadets, report to Fu." Joked/Ordered Jake. The siblings turned to Fu-dog.

"So, what's up? A: Some messed up goblin, B: ogre, or, C: everyone's favorite bad guys, Hunts-punks?" asked Joy.

"C, kiddo, they're coursing some chaos in the park." Answered Fu.

"What's new?" asked…well everyone.

**After but kicking**

"Curse you Dragons!" yelled the Huntsmaster, Darcy's (DJ) older brother Aden Hunt. Why Huntsboy will just gave Joy a look that said (To her) _'You know I toke it easy on you, Dude!'_ and Joy returned a look that retorted _'Yeah right, Danny, yeah right.'_

The Hunts-punks, and Danny, left. "'K, lets go home, you 3 have school."

**Home**

"Mom, Dad, ya know how Aunt Trixie is forcing you to go to the High school thingy?" Asked Joy and her parents nodded. "Well can I bring a friend?"

"Who?" asked Rose.

"Danny, please! I'll die of boredom! Please, Mom, Dad, have mercy!" pleaded Joy getting on her knees and putting her hands in a praying position. "C'mon, this is serious hands and knees action here!" (Yes Jake said that in '**Feeding Frenzy'**)

"Ok, Joy."

"Oh, c'mon, y'all didn't even….you said yes!"

"Yes, Joy" giggled Rose. _'She and Jake are so much a like, it's scary!'_ Rose thought.

"Thanks, Mom! You rock! You too, dad!" she said hugging her parents.

**Joy's room**

Joy picked up her phone and called Danny. _'Hope dragon stuff doesn't come up in this!' _

"'_Sup"_

"Hey, Danny"

"_Hey, Jay-bird"_

"Listen, my Aunt Trixie is forcing my mom and dad to go to this high school reunion this weekend, and they said I could bring a friend. You wanna come?"

"_I'll ask Huntsmaster, hold on."_

"'K"

-Few moments later-

"_He said I could come, Jay-Bird, see ya tomorrow, babe."_

"Ya, see ya, Love!"

**A/n: Hmm, so, something's up? Yeah, will explain later! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Ok, I've forgotten this (a lot) so Disclaimer: Me no own AD: JL, I do own Joy, Storm, Robby, Danny, Aden, Cindy, Mindy, DJ, Matt (who'll be in story later), and (Turns to Muse) Anyone else, Yuri?**

**Yuri: Uh, don't think so, -thinks- there's that' D.C.er Lee, but he not in the story.**

**Me: Ok, yes Yuri is Sayuri form my story Silver Demons R&R! Please! And thanks to sailor mama' for the Idea for the first part of this chappie!  
**

Story: Rose got out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Jake, put the Tie on." She ordered.

"Why do I gotta go? I see Trixie and Spud everyday, so what's the point of going?"

"Not getting your ear ripped off by Trixie. She's got worst mood-swing then me!"

"That ain't sayin' much, you and Trixie have anger problems when you're not pregnant." Reminded Jake.

Rose turned around to give her husband a death glare. "Jake, 1: I want to see my friends, incase you forgot, I moved junior (I think that's right, well she was 16!) Year and haven't seen them since. 2: I want a husband with _both_ ears!"

"Ok! Dang!"

"Now, Jake, if Brad's there, do not start something! You don't have to worry 'bout losing me. From what Joy told me, she goes to school with his son. So he's probably married." Explained Rose.

"Got cha, Rose."

"Good, now, Go get Robby and the girls, we've got to pick up Danny." Reminded Rose.

Jake walk out of the room and to Robby's first. He and Stormy were on the bed with the phone on speaker. "What ya doing?"

"Listening to Joy's phone call."

"Why are you doing…" but Jake cut off by the other line.

"Joy, I'm serious! The huntsman's up to something! No one knows what though." Said Danny.

"Well, Love, well deal with that when we come to it. It's not like he knows 'bout us, right?" asked Joy.

"No, Jay-bird, he doesn't. It just scares me, that's all." Danny

"Why, Danny, why does it scare you?" Joy

"I'm just scared you'll get hurt, that's all." Danny

"Like The Hunts-punks could lay a hand on me!" Joy

"Yeah, whatever, Love you, see you in few." Danny

"Love you too. Ditto." Joy. "ROBERT JACOB! STORM ROSE! DAD!!! DON'T LISTEN TO MY PHONE CALLS!!! MOM!!"

"Yes, Joy?" asked Rose walking in.

'Robby, Storm, and Dad were listening to my phone call to Danny!"

"Mom, listen to us, we were just worried! Danny doesn't have the best rep.! And, JOY IS DATING HUNTSBOY!!!!!!!!" yelled Robby and Storm.

"That still no reason to listen in on your sister's calls. Joy, we'll talk on the way to pick up Danny, Jake we'll meet you there, 'k?" asked Rose.

"Sure thing, Rose. Robby, Stormy, in the car."

**Rose's Car**

"So, Joy, why didn't you tell us about you and Danny?"

"'Cuz, I didn't want you to freak! I know the Huntsclan is the mortal enemies to Dragons, but I love him!" explained Joy.

"Joy, it's ok. Do you know what that birth mark on you wrist is?" asked Rose.

"No, mom."

"I was in the Huntsclan till you were 3. Me and your Auntie Darcy." Explained Rose.

"WHAT!"

"It's true. I never slain a dragon though. I've known you father was a dragon since I was your age."

"But, why'd, no how'd you quit?" asked Joy

"I ran away, you don't remember? No you probably don't."

"Did I live with you or dad?"

"Me, your father didn't know about you."

"Why? Didn't you tell him?" she asked.

"It's not that I didn't want to, I couldn't." explained Rose sadly. "When I was in the clan, I always wished you had you daddy. You used to ask about him all the time."

"Oh, so did I know Danny then?"

"No, just Matt."

"Why'd you wait so long to tell me?"

"Joy, you're not the most mature person. We were waiting till you and your sibling could be told at the same time, as well."

"Ok, I can accept that." Said Joy as they pulled up to Danny's. "I'll get him." Joy walked to the front door and knocked. Seconds later Danny came out and kissed her check. They walked to the car and Danny got in the back.

"Hey, Mrs. L, nice to see you."

"Good to see you too, Danny."

"So mom, Huntsman's planning something, you got any clue what it could be?" asked Joy.

"What! Why'd ya ask your mom that?!" asked a shocked Danny.

Joy gives him the short version of what Rose told her earlier. "Holy Shit!"

"Yeah" giggled Joy. "So, mom?"

"Is the Huntsmaster Aden Hunt?"

"Yeah."

"Ask DJ, he's her brother, everyone in that family's insane." Advised Rose.

"'DJ'?"

"My godmother." Explained Joy.

"Oh…Are we there yet?"

"Don't even start that, Danny. My mom's 4 mouths pregnant and has bad mood swings!"

"Thanks for the heads up."

**A/N: The next chappie will have, DJ, Trixie, Spud and all the other retards! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Like I've said before: Me no own AD: JL and I do own Joy, Storm, Robby, Danny, Aden, Cindy, Mindy, DJ, Matt (who'll be in story later)! Ok? Thanks to 'Sailor mama' for the chappie Idea! Thank U! Now to the story!**

Story**: Jake's Car**

"Dad! Joy is _dating_ the _Huntsboy_! Why ain't you grounding her, yelling or telling her she can't see Danny ever again!?" asked Robby.

"I like Danny, he's cool!" Storm cut in.

"He's Huntsboy!"

"Mom and Joy have the mark of the Huntsclan! You don't wanna never see to them again, do ya!?"

"Ho...how'd you know that, Storm?" asked Jake.

"Hunts-punks have 'em, I guess, thought it would shut big bother up!"

"O, well Storm, Uhhh, don't ever bring this up again, ok? You too, Robby. And Storm how do you know mom and Joy have that mark?" Ordered/asked Jake, _'I can't tell them yet, Joy can know, she's old enough to know, but not these 2' _

"Joy told me. She said., "Mom and I have this mark on our wrist and I've seen hunts-punks with 'em!" That's what Joy said!"

"Whatever, dad."

"You've been hanging out with Joy too much!" laughed Jake at his son's Joy like answer.

They reached the place where the reunion was being held. The family got out and walked to the door. "Yo, Jakey! Over here!" yelled Trixie. Jake, Robby, and Storm walked over. Standing the same area as Trixie were Spud, their kids, Jake's cousin Mai, her husband and kid, DJ, Matt, Brandy, Mandy, and Fred Nerk.

"'Sup, Rosie's bloke!?" greets DJ using her normal name for him. "Hey Robby, Stormy."

"What up Uncle Jake, Stormy, Robby?" asked Matt, the twins (Brandy & Mandy) and Trixie and Spud's kid, David.

"Hi, bro."

"Hey, Long."

"DJ made you come too?" asked Jake.

"Trixie made me come and I made Fred and Matt come." Explained DJ, shooting Trixie a death glare.

"Trix made me come too!" agreed Mai shooting her a glare as well.

"What did we do to you Trixie!?" asked Matt and Fred.

"O, shut up!" ordered Trixie.

"Mommy said a bad thing!" says 6-year-old David.

"No, Joy and Robby say that all the time!" informed Storm

"Well your sister says 'damn' at least 10-times-a-day!" reminded Matt.

"Hi, Matt, have you changed anything 'bout how you look?" asked Storm

"My hair's 'bout an inch longer, shortie."

"Thanks, Matt."

Just then Rose's car pulled up. Rose, Joy, and Danny got out. "Matt!" yelled Joy running over and hugging him. Danny looked just a little jealous.

"Hey, Jay-Joy, how ya doin' girl?" asked Matt.

"Pretty good, Cous'."

"Well, let's go in!" said Trixie.

"C'mon, Danny, Matt, we can go in and whine then we'll get to go sooner." Planned Joy.

"Good Idea, Jay-bird!"

"'Jay-bird' that's funny!" laughed Matt.

" And 'Jay-Joy' ain't?" asked Danny.

The group of teens walked in and sat at the table with their siblings and parents. "Rose-alicious, how are ya?" asked a retarded sounding voice.

"O. My. God. He looks like moron! Damnit there's moron!" says Danny and Joy.

"Hey, Joy, don't hit me again! Please! I'm not gonna ask you out!" pleaded Brandon.

"You ask my girl out and you will get more than slapped!" threatened Danny, putting an arm around Joy.

"So," said Brandy

"Joy got her self" Mandy.

"A Boyfriend!" Both.

"Shut it, tweebs (Yes I got that from Kim Possible!)!" snapped Joy (That's the first time I've used that in a story! I have 10!)

"'Tweebs'?" asked Danny.

"Twin dweebs!"

"'Boyfriend'? You choice this dork over me? You really are crazy Joy." Says Brandon.

"Uh-oh! Daddy, Joy's gonna hurt him! Damn I can't see! Why do I have to be blind!" complained Storm.

"We'll tell you what happens, Stormy!" say the Twins and Robby.

"Ok!"

"You listen here, Brandon Morton! _Danny_ has been my best friend since we were in pre-k! _You _were the bully that picked on the smaller kids! _Danny_ has been though more with me then Cindy and Mindy put together! _You _made fun of me till I looked like a girl! _Danny_ loves me! _You_ are a good for nothin' god damned Basterd of a moronic womanizer!" yelled Joy, bringing everyone's eyes to stair at her. "What!?"

"Damn, Joy, I didn't think you had it in you!" laughed Robby.

"Go make-out with one of the tweebs!" yelled Joy.

"You" Mandy & Brandy

"Have a" Brandy

"Sick Mind!" Mandy

"Err! Danny, come!" ordered Joy, stomping off.

**Meanwhile **

Jake was starting to get ticked. Brad kept flirting with Rose. It turns out Him and Brandon's mom had just split. _'Well at least Rose looks bored outa her mind!'_

Suddenly Brad tried to kiss Rose. Jake stood up and punched him, hard. "What the hell are you thinking!" yelled Rose. "Brad, I'm married! I've got 3 kids and another on the way! Do you think I'd have liked you to kiss me! I. Do. Not. Like. You! (Damn that was a copy of Joy in the 1st chappie!) So go fuck yourself!" And Brad (looking scared) ran off.

"And, Jake, I said not to make a scene! But I probably would've gone Huntsgirl on him if you hadn't!" says Rose.

"'Probably'?" asked everyone. "You mean would have!"

**Kids**

"Follow 'em?" asked Robby.

"Hell yeah!" says Matt.

"Twins, Stormy, David, you comin'?"

"Yep!" agrees everyone named and Robby toke Storm's hand to guild his sightless sister.

They followed the couple, but soon lost them. "Damn, hunts-and-dragon-trainings!" muttered Matt.

**Danny & Joy**

"We lose 'em?" asked Danny as the 2 climbed on to the roof though a vent.

"Yeah."

"Good." He says, leaning down and kissing her. Joy leaned into the kiss and smiled a little. They pulled away for air.

"I've missed time alone with you. Even before we were together, we could just talk. Though, I like it better now." Whispered Joy.

"Yes, I liked that too."

"Well, why don't we talk a little." Joy subjected.

"Well then, what's up?"

"Well, I just found out my mom was in the Huntsclan, I told Moron off, and Moron's dad was hitting on my mom. You?"

"Nothing much. But when you were yelling at Moron, that was funnier then when you slapped him!" laughed Danny.

"Ok, let's go back to kissing!" declared Joy, leaning and kissing him again. Then Danny nipped at her bottom lip. Joy let his tongue in. They explored each other's mouths. Danny's hands found their way under her shirt and….

**Other Kids**

"Maybe their on the roof?" asked Mandy.

"Yeah, let's check, Mand'!" agreed Robby. He and the other walked to the roof and opened the door. There, by the opening of the air-vent, were Joy and Danny making-out. Danny had his hands up Joy's shirt and she was moaning.

"What the hell does that good-for-nothin' Huntsboy think he's doing to my sister!?" whispered Robby.

"Shh, you and the tweebs go and tell Auntie Rose and Uncle Jake! Stormy and I will stay here and make sure they don't lose their cloths." Ordered Matt.

"Ok, but if my sis ain't a virgin when I get back, I'll kill you and Danny!" declared Robby before leaving with the twins.

"How does a 9-year-old know 'bout that stuff?" wondered Matt.

"We listen in on Joy's conversations." Explained Storm.

"You know too?"

"Yes, now tell me what their doing!" ordered Storm.

"Danny and Joy are kissing and Danny's hands are up your sister's shirt."

**Joy & Danny.**

Joy pulled back. "Danny, we can't."

"Yeah, your right. Damn, woman, do you know what you do to me? Joy, you have me wrapped 'round your finger and don't even know it." He explained.

"Ditto, I love you and I don't think you know what you did to me, do you?" She asked.

"Nope, I know what you do to me. You make me feel loved, you make me feel like I have somewhere I belong, you make me feel good 'bout myself. Before I met you, no one cared as long as I could fight, or good 'bout myself. Before I met you, the only place I felt like I belonged in the Huntsclan and nowhere else." Explained Danny.

"Oh, Danny! I Love you too. I was really confused when I found out I was the American Dragon, and you being Huntsboy. I thought 'Damn my best friend in the world is my mortal enemy, lucky me!'"

"Joylyn Sabrina Long!" yelled the voice of an angry Rose.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Sorry, your bother said you were doing something and I got mad." Rose explained see that Joy and Danny were only talking (That she knows of).

"I'm gonna kill that brat! And the Tweebs!" Joy yelled

"It was Matt's Idea!" exclaimed Robby.

"No it wasn't," Brandy

"It was" Mandy

"YOU!" Both

"Shut it, you her to kill me or your bother?" Robby asked the twins looked at each other and…

"It was Matt!"

"Shut up you little Tweebs!"

"Lets go home before anyone kills anyone." Sighed Jake.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so tell me what ya think! Bye, till the next chappie! **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**A/N There will be a lemon in this chappie. I will put up a warning so you can skipmit it u want! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AD: JL! I will not list what I do cuz I don't wanna!**

Story: Soon it was Joy's 15 b-day. Joy, Cindy and Mindy were at lunch. "So, Jay, what you doin' for ya b-bay?" asked Mindy.

"Dunno, some family time, some friends, and maybe goin' somewhere with Danny?"

"You know it wouldn't be your birthday if we didn't do something alone. It's a tradition!"

"Good." She says leaning and kissing him.

"Ok! We don't mind you two being together, but please don't do that in front of us!" exclaimed Cindy. The whole school now knew about Joy and Danny, and the rumors were flying faster then Joy in dragon from.

**Later**

"Hi, dad! Do ya know what today is?" asked Joy as she and Jake did their patrol duty.

"Yes, Joy, but there's a lot going on."

"What are you talking 'bout, dad?"

"Sweetie, the Dark Dragon's back, and I'm not sure I could take him if he came here." Explained Jake sadly.

"But, you can do anything, Daddy!" Joy nearly yelled.

"Sweetheart, I wish that were true, but it's not. I was only able to take him the last two times because I had help."

"But, you're my Daddy, you can do anything! Help or no help! 'Cuz daddies can do anything!" exclaimed Joy.

"Joy, I'm not superman."

"You are to me and Robby and Stormy! You're our dad and to us you can do anything! Daddy we love you and you could fail and we'd still think that! Though I didn't tell mom, I remembered when I was little and she left the Huntsclan. I've always though you were the best Daddy, even before mom left the clan."

"Joy, I know I couldn't beat the D.D. again, but you could, Joy. You're a strong young woman and a little too determined and hard-headed for your own good, too. Joy, you've got both me and your mom's best and worst traits."

"Huh?"

"Some of your mom's best traits are her worst. You mom's strong, but that was bad for me before she knew I was dragon. And still is with the killer, literally, mood swings." Joked Jake.

"Hey! Your mean!" joked Joy, "Dad, what are we going to do for my birthday?"

"Probably a nice family dinner. Then you can go out with Danny like you always do." Explained Jake.

"Tight!!"

"What are you doing with Danny, anyways?" asked Jake.

"Dunno, he won't tell me!"

"Well, be home by 12:00."

"Yay! You're adding like 2 hours to my curfew! Thank you Daddy, you rock!"

**Date with Danny.**

"Danny, where are we going?" Joy asked.

"Nope, it won't be a surprise if I did." Laughed Danny.

"Well than take the god damn blindfold! Now I know what Stormy feels like!" exclaimed Joy.

"Ok, I'll do that, but I will not tell you where we're goin'!" Says Danny taking off the blindfold.

Joy looked around to see a park with red swings and a tall blue slide. "O my! Danny, this is where we first met! This is so romantic!"

"Yeah, we met in front of the swings, after Moron pushed you."

"And you punched for me. We've been best friends since."

**Flashback**

_4-year-old Joy ran around the park across the street from the pre-k that was used for rescue. She ran into Brandon Morton. "Hey, lil' punkette, watch where you goin'!" he yelled and pushed her._

"_Hey, leave her alone!" yelled the new boy, Daniel Hunter._

"_Hey, new kid, you should be more careful how you mess with!"_

"_I say you shouldn't push girls around!" Daniel says punching him. He walked over and helped Joy up. "You ok?"_

"_Yeah, thank you, Daniel, right?"_

"_Danny and your welcome."  
_

"'_K, Danny, where'd you move here from?"_

"_L.A." he explained._

"_Cool, I moved here from Dallas a few months ago." Joy explained._

"_Cool, umm, Joylyn, right?"_

"_Joy, Joylyn is what my Basterd of a cousin/uncle calls me. You wanna come play with me and my friends, Cindy and Mindy?"_

"_Sure!" and they ran to play with the cousins._

**End Flashback**

"That's when we became friends and now we're back as lovers." Smiled Danny. "I love you, Joylyn Sabrina Long, you're the most beautiful, smartest, loving, warmest, strongest person I've ever met and I wanna give you this " he says pulling out a simple gold ring with a small light green stone in the middle. "It's a promise ring, that one day I'll leave the clan and we can be together with out fear. A promise one day will get married and live our happily ever after, if you'll have me?"

"Yes, Daniel Author Hunter! I love you, and one day when you leave the clan we'll get married and live our happily ever after!" exclaimed Joy throwing her arms around him and kissing him passionately on the lips. Danny pulled back and smiled.

"Mmm, thank you for saying yes and I'll leave the clan as soon as I'm 18 and we can be happier then we have ever been. We'll get married as soon as you want after that!" smiled Danny and kissed her again.

"Let's go somewhere more private and finished what we start some many times." Subjected Joy.

"I like that idea. No one's at my house lets go there."

"I'll race you, my love!"

**Danny's house**

The two lovers walked into Danny's room and sat on the bed. "Joy, are you sure you wanna do this? You won't have regrets after?"

"No, I love you and I would never regret anything I did you!" exclaimed Joy.

_**LEMON WARNING! **_

"Good, I love you." He says kissing her. Danny pushed her down on the bed. Danny slipped her hand under her shirt; he started messaging her breast though the bra. Joy moaned loudly.

"Damnit –pant- get rid –moan- of the –moan- damned cloths –pant- Danny!"

"With pleasure, My Joy." Danny declared and removed her shirt and bra. Joy smirked, and toke off his shirt and pants. She saw his large member.

"That large, for me? I'm flattered, my love. Now it's time for my fun." She smirked and toke off his boxers. Joy reached down and toke his penis in her mouth and started lick it up and down.

"Fuck –groan- Joy –moan- you sure you're a –pant- virgin?"

"Yeah, baby." Answered Joy and Danny smirked and pushed her back and started kissing her neck.

"Sucker." He murmured against her neck. He sucked and licks and nipped her skin. Danny kissed down her chest and stopped at her breast. He started licking her bomb and nipping her nipple. Then he moved to her other one and did the same.

"Damn! Danny just fuck me all ready, please!" begged Joy. Danny looked a little worried for a second.

"Joy, you a virgin, I don't wanna hurt you." He declared and sat up.

"Danny, it would hurt me no matter who I slept with, but I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. I love you and you love me. Now I only have till 11:50, so are we gonna do this or not?" explained Joy putting a hand on his check.

"Your really sure, Joy? I don't wanna force you into anything." Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny, just make love to me already!" ordered Joy. That was all Danny needed, he ripped off her skirt and underwear. He saw she was very wet for him. He looked at her to make sure again. "Fuck me, Danny!" Danny nodded and put on a condom.

"Ok baby, just tell me if I hurt you, 'k?" She nodded. He entered her slowly and her wall broke. A tear rowed down her check. "I'm sorry, Joy."

"It's ok, it doesn't hurt much anymore. Go on, please, I can take it." Danny thrust into her again and she moans, only in pleasure, not pain. He thrust in again. "Harder, -moan- Faster –moan-"

"Ok, one hard fuck, coming up." He smiled and thrust in again harder and did it faster then before. A pattern soon formed Thrust, moan, thrust, moan, thrust, and moan.

"DANNY!"

"JOY!" they yelled as they came. Danny fell next to Joy and pulled her into his arms.

_**LEMON OVER!**_

"O my, Danny, that was … amazing." Joy said with a sigh.

"Yeah, it was, do have to go home tonight?" he asked.

"I could call The O cousins and ask them to say I was staying there. Then tell my mom and dad that." Joy thought out loud.

"Yes do that!"

"Can I borrow your shirt? And where is the phone?" She asked.

"Yeah and on the dresser." Danny informed. Joy got up and slipped the shirt on. She picked up the phone and called Cindy.

"What, Danny!?" Cindy asked on the other side.

"It's Joy, I was wondering if I could say I was at your house tonight?" Joy

"Why?" Mindy asked as she grabbed the phone from her cousin.

"I'll give you full details tomoRROW!" Joy yelled the last part as Danny wrapped arms around her.

"What, Joy?" Both.

"Danny, I'll be back to bed in a minute!" Joy

"What!? You and Danny and a bed!? Ohm! Joy and Danny fucked each other!" Mindy.

"Yes, we did! So can I say I'm at your house?" Joy

"Yes, but we want details!" Both.

"'K, thanks!" And she hung up. "Ok, I'll call my dad and don't try and get me in bed again!"

"Got cha, babe."

Joy called her home. "Hello?" says her Mom.

"Hi, mom, I'm gonna stay at-yawn- Cindy's tonight." Joy

"Ok, sweetie" Rose.

"'Night Mom, see ya tomorrow." Joy

"Night, Joy." Rose.

Joy turned to Danny and laid down. "'Night, my Joy."

"G'Night my Danny, see you in the morning."

**The next Morning**

Danny woke up to his live in his arms. "Baby, time to wake up."

"Mmm, no mommy too early!"

"I ain't you 'Mommy'! You don't have sex with your mom." Smirked Danny.

"Huh? O! Morning, Danny, mental moment."

"O, well the huntsman won't be back till noon, so lets get some breakfast and you should go home." Informed Danny.

"Yeah."

**A/N So? Damn! My first lemon! So tell me what ya think? Yes, the Dark Dragon's back! It is important for Jake and Joy to have the talk the did. And most this chappie was pure Joy x Danny fluff! R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AD: JL! Thank you.**

Story: Joy walked into her house. "Hi, Joy, where were you last night?" asked Storm from the conch.

"I was at Cindy's last night, Stormy."

"Hello, Joy, how was your 'sleepover' last night?" asked Rose.

"Good, very good. We had a lot of fun."

"What did you do?" asked Jake.

"Truth or Dare, pillow fights, makeovers, and other sleepover games." Lied Joy heading to her room.

"I'll go talk to her." Declared Rose going into Joy's room.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Joy, you know, I hope you and Danny used protection." Informed Rose.

"What? How'd you know that?" asked Joy alarmed.

"Sweetie, I'm your mother, I know when you're lying. Now did you or not?" asked Rose.

"Yes, mom, we did."

"Joy, why'd you choice last night to do that?"

Joy smiled and showed her mom the promise ring. "It's a promise ring, that one me and Danny will get our happily ever after."

"O my, that's so sweet. You picked a good boy, Joy. Now how'd he give this to you?"

"He toke me to where we first met and said, and I quote: "I love you, Joylyn Sabrina Long, you're the most beautiful, smartest, loving, warmest, strongest person I've ever met and I wanna give you this. It's a promise ring, that one day I'll leave the clan and we can be together with out fear. A promise one day will get married and live our happily ever after, if you'll have me?" How sweet is that?"

"That is, o my little girl is so grown up!" says Rose starting to cry.

"Aww, c'mon mom, I'll still live here for 3 more years! Don't cry! Dad will know something's up! You never cry!"

"Sorry, pregnancy hormones."

"Hey, it's all good! We I've really got to go to Cindy's or they'll track me down, Bye mom!" Laughed Joy going dragon and flying out the window.

**Cindy's **

"SO?!?" asked/yelled Mindy, "How was he?"

"Mindy, you. Need. Help." Informed Cindy,

"Well, answer the girl's questions, Jay-bird!"

"DANNY!" exclaimed Joy hugging him.

"SO? Tell us! Why last night? Was it fun? Did it hurt? Are gonna have a baby?" asked the cousins. At the last question the couple looked very surprised.

"NO, I am not pregnant!" yelled Joy, "And to answer you questions: Danny gave me a promise ring, yes, yes but just a little, And HELL NO!"

"O! That's so sweet!"

"You sound like my mom!" laughed Joy.

"What? Your mom knows? Your dad, brother, and that Matt guy ain't gonna kill me are they?" asked Danny

"Yes, no, and Matt is my cousin, dad won't 'cuz he'd get punished by mom, and Robby's 9."

Just then Joy and Danny's phone's went off.

"Yo, Kiddo, we need you at the shop as soon as you can get here!" informed Fu

"Why, Fu?" Joy

"Just come to the shop, Joylyn!" Fu

"Joylyn? You ain't my daddy! You're an animal guardian!" Joy

"Whatever just get here soon, kid!" Fu

"Ok, damn, bye!" And Joy hung up. "Sorry, guys, Fu needs me."

"Yeah, I've gotta go too." Informed Danny.

"Bye!"

**Shop!**

"What the hell do you need?" yelled Joy walking in.

"Joy, the Dark Dragon and the Huntsclan have join forces." Says Jake.

**A/N: Oh! What's gonna happen!?! **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN! And 2 more chappies. I know ssssoooo short! But there will be a sequel! Damn that sounds like what I put for 'Daddy' !**

Story: "So, let me get this straight, The Dork Dragon and the hunts-punks are gonna work together? I thought The Dark dragon hated humans and the Huntsclan hated dragons!"

"Yes, Joy, but they all wanna get rid of those who aren't on their side. That's why we think their working together." Explained Jake.

"So, what's the Dragon counsel gonna do that will make it so I can't have a life till all this is over?" asked Joy.

"All magical creatures that can fight are to go to the Island of Draco in 2 days, young one." Explained Loashi.

"Aw Man!" complained Joy and Jake.

"That was weird." Says Fu.

"Shut it Fu! Dad, what are you gonna do? Mom's having the baby in 4 mouths." Reminded Joy.

"Come back, you and Robby too."

"Robby's comin'!?!?" asked Joy.

"'All that can fight' kid." Quoted Fu.

"Well the why ain't Stormy comin?" asked Joy, "She can kick my ass."

"Your sister's 6." Reminded Jake.

"So, Stormy and I both have had dragon powers since we were 3."

"Yeah, your right. Let's go home Joy."

"'K Dad."

**That Night**

Joy couldn't sleep. Neither could Robby or Storm. All 3 siblings were in the girl's room (Storm and Joy share one) "Sis, do I have to go?"

"Yes, Robby, you do." Says Joy sadly.

"I wonder how mommy's taking it." Wondered Storm.

"Dunno, let's find out." And the 3 snuck to their parent's door. "Ear of the dragon." Whisper the 3.

"Jake, why do all 3 of you have to go? Robby's still so young! And Joy's ….Joy!" they hear their mother say.

"I know, Rose. If I had my way all the kids would stay here." Informed Jake.

"But Jake, what about you? Wouldn't you stay here?" Rose

"No, it would be safest if I weren't with the Dark Dragon around. 'Cuz of something that happened when I was younger, gramps and I kicked his butt, good, and got Chang throw in jail. Then at a dragon summit Nerk and I maniched to beat him, too." Jake.

"So, Darcy and them are in trouble too?" Rose.

"Yeah, but DJ would probably say some smartass comment and make it seem like she wasn't worried." Jake.

"What about the baby?" Rose

"I'll make sure we're all here then. I'll even bring DJ." Jake.

"Ok, just I don't want any of you hurt!!" The kids heard their mom start crying.

"Shh, Rose, don't cry. I won't let that son of a bitch touch one hair on our kid's heads, don't worry!" Jake

"C'mon guys, lets go." Ordered Joy. They went back to the girl's room.

"Sissy, I don't want you and Robby and Daddy to go! Who'll be my eyes? Who'll teach me to fight? –Sob- Who'll stay up with me when I have a bad dream?" sobbed Storm.

"Shh, Stormy, mom can do all that. And dad can do anything! That Dork Dragon'll be gone by summer!" declared Robby. Joy quietly thought back to the conversation she had had with Jake.

**Flashback**

"_Sweetie, the Dark Dragon's back, and I'm not sure I could take him if he came here." Explained Jake sadly._

"_But, you can do anything, Daddy!" Joy nearly yelled._

"_Sweetheart, I wish that were true, but it's not. I was only able to take him the last two times because I had help."_

"_But, you're my Daddy, you can do anything! Help or no help! 'Cuz daddies can do anything!" exclaimed Joy._

"_Joy, I'm not superman."_

**End of Flashback**

"Dad's not superman, guys." She murmured sadly. "I've gotta go for a fly, bye."

**Danny's**

Joy landed on the fire-escape outside Danny's window and changed back. "Danny, let me in."

The window opened to a sleepy Danny with bed-head. "Joy? What is it?"

"Can I come in?" she asked and he nodded.

"Now, what's wrong, baby?"

"I don't wanna go to the island of Draco! I wanna stay here with my mom and Stormy and friends and you!" she cried.

Danny was shocked to see his love cry, he had never seen Joy cry. "Shh, jay-bird, it's gonna be alright! I'll help you get info on the clan and Dark Dragon, and then they'll be gone sooner and you can come back." He whispered in her ear pulling her into his arms.

"I know, it's just that I'm scared some one's gonna get hurt! Everyone I love is in this thing! My daddy, Robby, Cindy, Mindy, Matt, the tweebs, Uncle Fred, Auntie Darcy, Gamps, Fu, Aunt Haley, Aunt Mai, You, and I just know mom and Stormy will get involved!"

"Everyone I love are too! You, Cindy and Mindy are all I got! Joy, I love you and no matter what I won't let them lay a hand on you or your family or the O cousin."

"Thank you, Danny, I love you too." Joy whispered into his chest, silence followed. "Danny, promise me something."

"What, baby?"

"Promise me you'll never leave. That we'll always be together. Promise me you won't die in this."

"Joy, I promise, I'll never leave you, if you do the same." He says pulling her close.

"I promise."

**A/N: Aww! Damn I almost puked writing that! Err! I can read that stuff, but not write it! R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- One and only Sister  
**

**ME NO OWN! Last chappie –cries-.**

Story: Joy woke up the next morning in Danny's bed. She looked down and made sure she was dressed. Well she had his shirt on. Just the Danny walked in with a plate. "Told the huntsman I had some school work to finish."

"O, let me have a piece of beacon."

"Joy, why'd you come here last night?"

"I couldn't stand seeing Robby and Stormy sad. I couldn't stand to even hear my mom cry. I hate this! I hate being what I am, I hate the god damned Dark dragon!" she whispered.

"Joy, please don't cry again! I can't stand seeing _you_ like this! And what I meant was why here, why not Cindy's or Mindy's?"

"You're my boyfriend and my best friend, you understand me better. Cind and Mind are my best gal pals, your me best friend ever."

"Oh, do your parents know you're here?"

"Told Stormy."

"Their gonna worry."

"No, their not. They understand, Danny, they went though the same crap we have when the were our age!" reminded Joy.

"Oh."

"When'd I put on your shirt last night?"

"After we fucked each other's brains out…. Joke, right before we went to sleep."

"Good, 'cuz I think I would have remembered that 'fucked' thing."

"Ha-ha, well you'd better get home. I love you." He says.

**Home**

"Joy! Where have you been?" asked Rose.

"Danny's mom, I just needed to talk to some one, 'k?" explained Joy going to her and Storm's room.

"-sigh- Jake, she worries me. Joy goes over to Danny's a lot at night and with him being in the clan. –sigh-"

"Rose, she just needed to see him alone before she left."

"Yeah Jake, but when I was transferred I needed to see you alone and 9 mouths later Joy was born. Remember?" reminded Rose.

"Yeah, but what are the odds that'll happen to Joy?"

"I guess your right."

"You know I am."

**Joy's room**

"Sissy, I'll miss you!"

"Stormy, don't cry! Longs don't cry! Oh! Damnit that's a lie, bawl your eyes out!"

"Sissy, will you miss Danny as much as daddy'll miss mommy?" asked Storm.

"Maybe more, lil' sis."

"You'll miss me and mommy too, right?"

"Yes, I will. I love Stormy you're my one and only sister."

"I love you too, sissy, you're my one and only sister too!"

"Yep, I am. Well Robby's a he-she." Joy joked.

"Hey!"

"I'm joking lil bro!"

**The End**

**A/N Short! Sequel will be you tomorrow!**


End file.
